


Harry Potter And The Abandoned Crown

by Ellionne



Series: Writing Challenges [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Based On A Generated Title, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Horcruxes, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mind Games, Not Beta Read, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, Sad Harry Potter, Written in 30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellionne/pseuds/Ellionne
Summary: As he ghosted over the corridor on the seventh floor, Harry just wanted to hide. To be lost.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Writing Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011612
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124
Collections: Enabled and Approved at the Wholesome Place





	Harry Potter And The Abandoned Crown

**Author's Note:**

> **Do NOT repost, recreate or translate.**

Quietly, Harry wandered the halls of Hogwarts under his father's invisible cloak. The surrounding silence of the night was only disturbed by the tapping of his bare feet on the stones and his soft hiccuping as he tried to calm himself down. 

He felt alone. As alone as he was in his childhood under the  _ care _ of his relatives. Maybe even more than that. 

It wasn’t his fault. That the damned cup had spat out his name. Harry had enough  _ fame _ why would he want to add to it? He wanted to be just Harry. But he was obviously not good enough. He had to be more, always more. 

Not just his housemates - or rather all his schoolmates for that matter - which turned their backs now on him. The professors wouldn’t listen also. They never listened to him. 

As he ghosted over the corridor on the seventh floor, Harry just wanted to hide. To be lost. He nearly reached the end of the corridor as he tried to calm himself down. It wasn’t as bad as he thought, was it? 

He turned around and walked back. As nice as being alone sounded right now, getting lost was sad. 

At the edge of the stairs, he paused.    
Was it sad, though? Did he really want to be found by his peers? A shudder ran down his spine, which hadn’t anything to do with the cold air around him. 

No. No, he didn’t want them to find him. He turned in his heels to continue in his previous path - content in being safe while alone and lost for others - as his seeker-eyes noticed a change at the wall to his side. 

A door. 

Where did it come from? For Harry was sure it hadn’t been there before. But even though he had to persuade the sorting hat into putting him into Gryffindor back in his first year, Harry had long since earned his placement by following through with reckless decisions. 

Hogwarts was a school, what should happen? Aside from all that already happened in the last years, that is. 

But somehow… Harry felt a calling.    
He opened the door and stepped through. Before him laid a mess. Various things of all kinds and shapes lay around. Some neatly stacked into shelves, others just laying around. Harry felt remembered at Dudley's old room before he was allowed to sleep there. 

He pulled his cloak off his head and walked through the aisles. Following the call, till he finally stood before a bust and on top of it a beautiful crown. As if compelled, Harry reached out and laid a single finger on it. 

“I see, you found my diadem.”

Upon the words, Harry twirled around. There stood a man behind him, tall, with pale skin and dark hair, clad into a fine suit. And behind the man, where Harry had just walked through, was a small, cozy room with a couch before a fireplace. It was colored in muted browns and reds and let Harry feel comfortable. But all of this- it shouldn’t be possible.

He  _ felt  _ something in the air shift behind him and as he turned, he saw the crowned bust had vanished and he stood before a filled bookshelf instead. 

“What-“

“Do not worry, little one. You were lost but I have found you.”

The man came closer, till he was able to pat dumbfounded Harry on the head. It felt nice. 

“Found me?”

“Well yes; you were lost, were you not? How else could you be here? You were lost but I have found you." 

The petting of his hair got firmer till the man was scratching Harry’s scalp. It was relaxing. Harry felt his eyes becoming heavier by the minute. The man grabbed his hand and pulled him in, let Harry rest his head at his firm chest. 

Harry felt warm and fuzzy. But calm. So, so calm. It was nice being held. He couldn’t remember ever being embraced like this. 

“Do not worry. I will not abandon you. I will keep you… _ Harry _ .”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have [tumblr](https://ellionne.tumblr.com/) now. I’m not entirely sure what to do with it yet, but feel free to check it out and throw me a question or something. :D


End file.
